


Blank Page

by WolfaMoon



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring, Episode Tag, Episode s01e20 Ambush, F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Power Play, Powerful Harry, Unbeta-ed, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: After Episode 1 x 20. Harry Failed again. Moving when he should of stayed closer to his charge. He can’t fail again. Alternate Canon Divergence.





	Blank Page

Blank Page  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: After Episode 1 x 20. Harry Failed again. Moving when he should of stayed closer to his charge. He can’t fail again. Alternate Canon Divergence.  
Disclaimer: No own. Unbeta-ed.

BLANK PAGE

Harry had stepped away from the elder for a moment and that is all it took. His charges don’t really need him anymore. But he is in for the fight. Bringing books from the library of light he sits on a couch finding anything he can do to help. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he focuses on the page before him. Needing to find…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~ To Unite the Flame ~  
When a mortal becomes a Whitelighter, they are deemed worthy and a part of the magick flame is given to them. Their body houses the flame. Their charges ignite their flame to their full potential. In turn also makes their charges more powerful. This spell will intensify their spark.

~ List of Ingredients ~  
~ Blood of the Whitelighter’s charge  
~ Blood of a Sage  
~ Blood of a Whitelighter

~ Spell~

 

Note: Only one Whitelighter has been able to house more than one spark of flame, Harry Greenwood. As per his charge Fiona who is holder of the eternal flame. He was imbued with more. If it is darks times go to him and his spark shall ignite the worthy and he shall ….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry flips the page but there is nothing there. The book has more pages but they are all blank. Frustrated he lays the book on the table next to another opened tome and another.  
“Studying for a midterm?” Mel smiles coming to bring him a cup of tea.  
“Sort of, I have failed in saving the last Sage. And in trying I still fail.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I moved to protect my charges and left … I should have been on guard.”  
“Harry, you couldn’t have known.” Mel places an arm around him. “And if you did you would not be here for us.” Harry nods to her wisdom. “So what is all this? It just looks like blank pages to me.”  
“They are from the Eterna Library, library of light. Only Whitelighter and elders can read them but I thought I had a lead but I need an elder to read the rest and to perform the spell.”  
“What spell?”  
“It would make a Whitelighter more powerful and in turn his charges.”  
“A power boost?”  
“A major one.”  
“So what do we need?”  
“We have everything except a blood of a sage.” Mel nods her head.  
“Too bad I can’t time travel.”  
“In time,” he tells her. He rubs his eyes.  
“Maybe you should get to bed.” He shakes it off.  
“No I need to help.”  
“You are, but you won’t be any good to us if you’re drained.”  
“I can find something. Just let me, please.”  
“One more hour.”  
“Two.” She glares at him trying to fight her. She holds up 1 finger. “One,” he smiles.

~ One Hour Later ~

Mel is coming back to make sure Harry is not still studying. Disappointed to see the pile of books have grown and he has his sleeves rolled up and blood on his arm.  
“What have you been doing?”  
“A protection spell. The whole house is warded. Only those who are under my charge can perform magic here.”  
“So if a demon walks in he won’t be able to…”  
“Correct.” He pulls a tome to show her but sighs. “This is a spell for dispersing fire. I’ll need to put it in your book of shadows.” Mel sits next to him.  
“Okay, later but right now, bed.”  
“Mel, please. I almost have what I need for that other spell.”  
“And how did you get blood of an elder?”  
“I may have used a call to me spell.”  
“Harry,” she grabs his hand as he makes to grab another book.  
“I need to…. Mel, I need to know you will be safe if something happens. With the elders gone the balance.” He shakes his head. Sympathizing she takes his hand in hers.  
“And we will, together.” Harry nods.  
“When did you get so wise?”  
“I had a good teacher.”  
“Yes, your mother was the best of them.”  
“I mean you. You’ve grown and taught me and my sisters that the world is bigger than we know. And even though we can be stubborn, knocked down we can get back up again. And that you were willing to give up everything for us. So, we are going to get you in bed.”  
“Mel, I need.”  
“Harry.” She says sternly.  
“Understood.” Mel smiles getting up and hauling Harry up with her. Getting to the bottom of the steps there is a knock on the door. “The house is warded.” He tells her. Mel nods and Harry follows a few steps behind.  
Opening the door they are both shocked.  
“I was not trying to come here but I was pulled here,” Charity says as she steps inside the house. Than she looks at Harry and smiles but he pulls Mel back beside him. His bloody arm coming into view. “You pulled me here.”  
“I was trying to pull elder blood. I didn’t mean to retrieve you from Tartarus.”  
“I never made it to Tartarus. Alistair rescued me and I’ve been there as his, pet. But then Fiona showed up and she tried to kill me. She wants to..”  
“Vanquish all magic, we know.” Mel tells her. “But since you’re here you can help.” Mel hauls her inside the house.  
“Help?” Harry grabs her dragging her into the living room where the books sit. “You removed books from the library.”  
“Well no one was there to stop me. And there is this.” He hands her the book with the spell. “Oh my.” Charity stares at Harry wide eyed.  
“Get your sisters,” Mel looks from Charity to Harry. Stepping over she takes the book from Charity.  
“You get my sisters. I’ll guard her.” Harry looks at Mel before picking up another book. Stepping to her he motions with a finger in a circular motion.  
“Denken und siegel fur unseren willen.” A gold/silver chain forms around Charity’s wrist. She gasps at Harry than he orbs upstairs.  
“He certainly has changed.” Charity voices looking at her wrist.  
“And for the better. Your sister tried to kill him.”  
“I don’t know why.”  
“He had a map in his head to find the origin dagger.” Charity looks at her wide eyes.  
“So that is what she did?”  
“Did?” Charity looks away but Mel steps closer. “Tell me,” she orders and the chain glows and shocks her. “What happened?”  
“Harry did a bind to your will spell. You were beside him when he said it so it also includes you.” Mel knows it is not right but she is an elder still and powerful.  
“Tell me.”  
“Fiona treated Harry how a Whitelighter should be, a servant. Even though they are still independent they are part of our army. And she must have used Harry to hide…” Charity moves to the books but Mel blocks her. “What spell does Harry need an elder for?”  
The trio enters the living room but Maggie freezes at seeing Charity.  
“This is what you woke us up for,” she glares at Charity stepping in front of Harry. Harry lays a hand on her shoulder.  
“The house is warded and she is bound to Mel and my will. But that means we can move on with the spell.” Taking the book from Mel he opens to the page. “ I need all of you to come with me to the Vortex Viribus.”  
“Why?” Macy asks still a little sleepy.  
“I am going to enhance your powers.” Harry says with a smile.  
“That can kill you,” Charity says.  
“You didn’t read the note. I’ve survived it before and that was with Fiona. I can do it again.” Harry orbs them to the Vortex Viribus.  
~~  
“Form a circle around me,” Harry instructs.  
“How dangerous is this?” Macy asks. Ever since she let her demon side out she became extra cautious.  
“I don’t know.” Mel answers.  
“Dangerous.” Charity voices.  
“That’s enough.” Harry says. Opening the book he sets it down as they form a circle around him. Pulling a needle from his pocket he steps to each one. “I’m going to prick you finger and you are going to drawl a line on my forehead. Make sure they form a star like shape.” Macy goes first, next Maggie. Maggie looks straight into his eyes as she draws her line.  
“This is safe.”  
“Yes.” She removes her hand from him feeling his confidence. Moving to Charity.  
“I should go last.”  
“No you will go so incase the lines don’t meet, Mel or myself can blend them.”  
“You don’t trust me.”  
“I never should have. You killed…” He looks right into her eyes and pricks her finger hard. Raising it she places her line. Moving to Mel.  
“You sure about this.”  
“Yes, the dark has the source. The light has the charmed ones.” He smiles at her.  
“After this, rest.”  
“You have my word.” Mel places her line. Harry pricks his own finger and asks Mel to direct the line over the elder’s line. *. “Good, now I need all of you to say,” stepping into the center of them. “Chrispa a la llama.”  
“Chrispa a la llama!” they say. Harry jolts and all of them glow with different colors. Harry glowing so bright that you can barley see him. Than the girls feel a jolt like an electric shock and from Harry’s glowing form lines to each charmed one. The glow encompasses them and their color radiates. Once they are glowing like Harry was, he smiles at them and collapses.  
~~  
Maggie keeps a hand running through Harry’s hair the other on his shoulder waiting for him to wake up.  
“Anything?” Mel asks form her kneeling position next to Harry.  
“Nothing. Do you feel any different?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“The energy will only be used when fighting evil.” Charity fills in. “The spell is dangerous. He may be the only Whitelighter to survive this spell but the rest…”  
“Tell me,” Mel says and the magic band shocks her.  
“Fiona hid part of the eternal flame inside him. That is why he is able to channel it. That is why I believe my sister wanted, wants Harry.”  
“She’s not getting him.” Macy says. “Can you get us back inside the house?”  
“My powers don’t work here. Harry warded the house.”  
“Is there a spell?”  
“Yes but…”  
“Charity..” Mel starts.  
“Don’t..” Harry croaks. “Gather.” Everyone does and with a weak snap they are upstairs in the foyer. He smiles at them but goes back under.  
“I think he needs to recharge.” Macy says. After all the observations she has made of him and his orbing. The more people the more energy. Always getting weak over magic use. Holding her hand out she levitates Harry to the couch.  
Mel moves to grab the book that had the spell in it. Moving to Charity she hands it too her.  
“Read what he couldn’t see.” She takes the book and flips the page. Gasping at what is revealed on the page. “What is it?”  
“It’s a letter from Marisol to Harry.”  
“Our mom?” Maggie move to Harry lifting his head to lay in her lap and her hand running through his hair and one on his chest ready for the first sign of him to wake.  
“Well,” Mel says.  
“She’s trying to warn him of the spell and that she saw him do this. But beyond that here sight fails her.”  
“Read the note word for word.”  
“I’m not sure you want me too.” Charity tries to hand the book to Mel.  
“What is so bad?” Macy asks looking at the blank page.  
“It’s that… it could destroy the image you have of Harry and your mother.” Charity tries to hand the book back again. Her eyes pleading with Mel not to force her. Mel stares hard at her. Sighing she looks down.  
“Word for word.” Mel says. “No interruptions, no commentary.”  
“Dear Harry,  
This spell is dangerous and could kill you. Even though you have survived it in the past all I can see is the flame enter and everything is white. I could not see past this. The flame would go to my daughter’s if you should fail. But I believe you won’t. You have never failed my daughters or me. You would never fail our daughter.  
Once you say her name it will be remembered and what you do is up to you. You are free yet still bound by honor. I miss you. Her name,  
Melanie Josephine Vera.”

TBC…  
Author Note: Maybe I might continue, If enough people like my little story but I don’t really know how to continue. Suggestions would be appreciated or if you want to continue just let me know. Thank you.


End file.
